


长嫂为妻（二十二）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	长嫂为妻（二十二）

张云雷去盛饭的时候让孟鹤堂拦下了。  
“差不多得了，再吃第四碗了，怎么回事你，说不吃一口不吃，说吃吃起来没完。”  
自打张孟二人认识以后孟鹤堂有事没事就往张云雷这跑，帮人做饭洗衣服收拾屋子。张云雷不屈不挠的谢绝了好久，最终敌不过孟鹤堂的厨艺。  
倒不是说孟鹤堂的厨艺好到惊天地泣鬼神，而是孟鹤堂有经验，知道怀孕的人到底喜欢什么。做出来的饭菜往往是别人吃了皱眉，只有张云雷一个人吃的开心。  
“一会睡一觉然后出去溜溜弯，别走远了，就在楼下走走就行。”  
张云雷乖巧的点头，自打有了孟鹤堂和檀香，张云雷这些日子胖回来不少，一点头就能挤出肉肉的双下巴。  
孟鹤堂笑着去挠他的下巴，逗猫一样。  
“七个月了，身子重，要事事小心。明天我来接你去医院做孕检，看一下预产期。”  
九儿端着杨梅追到门口，“孟叔叔尝尝。”  
“算了吧，酸的牙都要倒了，就你爸吃的下去。”孟鹤堂揉了揉九儿的小脑袋，出了门。  
第二天孟鹤堂带着张云雷扯着周九良一起来了医院。一个乾元带着两个坤泽坐在妇产科门口的画面一度十分诡异，周九良坐立难安恨不得立刻回家抱住自己的三弦。  
做B超时孟鹤堂陪在旁边，比张云雷本人还兴奋。  
“我看见我侄子的把了嘿！”  
许是感觉到了自己正在被注视，小家伙不安的蹬了蹬腿，把张云雷薄薄的肚皮顶出一个弧度。  
“孩子发育的很好，预产期大概在一月中旬。最好提前几天住院观察。叫什么名？”  
医生是个女中庸，说话像是谁都欠她两吊钱。  
孟鹤堂扶着张云雷出屋的时候摸着张云雷的小腹说：“这班让她上的，苦大仇深的。没吓着我们崽吧。”  
周九良迎上来说：“先生，咱们得抓紧了，下午我有演出呢。”  
“这不就走了吗，着什么急你。”  
“孟儿，你和九良去吧，我自己坐公交就回了。”张云雷说。  
“那不行，得把你送回去。”  
“真没事，我这样上公交还怕没人让座吗？你们快走吧。”  
张云雷把孟鹤堂往周九良怀里推。  
周九良顺手揽到了怀里，胁迫似的带着人走了。  
张云雷在走廊里坐了一会才出了医院，想了想往停车场走去，远远的看见周九良的车在一排安静的车中上下起伏。  
所以说买车还是得要进口的，心血来潮的时候不至于让外人看了热闹。2⃣  
全天下乾元都一个德行，张云雷想。  
车里孟鹤堂仍在闹脾气。  
“抱你的三弦去，抱我做什么？”  
“不一样，一个是吃饭用的，一个是睡觉用的，哪个都不能扔。孟哥，他要不是个坤泽是不是我帽子早戴上了？”  
“你扯什么淡？他爷们不在身边我帮衬着点怎么了？嘶…小狼崽子你要死啊？你要敢放里面你试试！好家伙我挣的钱全交超生罚款了。”  
…  
那边张云雷站的公交站后面有个情趣用品的门店，正在搞活动，拿红纸黑墨写着：三周年店庆，全场八折起，进店就送避/孕/套。  
张云雷把脖子上的围巾裹紧了些，只露了一对波光粼粼的眼睛出来，钻进了店。  
出来的时候耳朵像金属淬了火，通红一片。  
一上公交售票员就过来扶，立刻有人让了座。坐张云雷前面的是一个大妈，喜笑颜开的转过来和张云雷搭话。  
“几个月啦？男娃女娃？呦，孩子咱们娘俩握握手哎，我家里那个刚怀上，沾沾您介喜气儿，我也抱一大孙子！”  
“男孩女孩的，不也得看第二性别吗。”张云雷不动声色的把手抽出来。  
“哎我就觉着啊，还得男娃，介女娃就算是个乾元吧，到最后不还得嫁人嘛。”  
张云雷低头挠了挠鼻翼，不说话。  
当天晚上张云雷的信息素在狭小的三十平米内漫了开来，白檀香自顾自在床头燃着，氤氲着润泽。禁欲了七个月的身体哪里都是敏感点，张云雷把自己裹在被子里，只有不住起伏的被浪暗示着床上人的动作。  
怕伤到孩子，张云雷没敢把目光放到货架上那些逼真的长物上，只抓了一个小巧的跳蛋扔在柜台上，忽略售货员推荐的所谓“孕期情趣专用”的言语。  
小东西毫不懈怠的在身体里努力工作，张云雷却总觉得不够。  
不够，  
不够，  
还是不够…  
有如隔靴搔痒，望梅止渴。  
差点什么呢？  
拥抱，亲吻，托起他腿的那只手，和后颈的刺痛。  
堪堪结束了一场孤独的性爱，张云雷保持着侧躺的姿势没动，平复了余温后突然坐起来抓起床头的水杯，浇灭了那缕青烟。

——tbc

注：2⃣因九十年代国产车发展仍较缓慢，所以在质量上大多不如进口车，当时中国的车也以日本与德国车为主。


End file.
